


The Good Boy Captain Steve Rogers

by pastelfalcon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, M/M, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy (young and in the present by means unnecessary to elaborate on for the sake of a PWP) and Sam tell Steve to keep his mouth open, and the Captain obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Boy Captain Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> This is Tumblr's fault entirely.

“Sam,” says Peggy, her narrowed eyes and dangerous smile directed at the open-mouthed blonde bound and waiting in their bed, “Would you mind tightening the straps for me?” Of course she’s perfectly capable of adjusting the harness herself, but the way Steve’s eyes dilate when Sam steps forward and slides his hands over her hips makes the unnecessary request entirely worth the trouble.

“Yes ma’am,” Sam croons, flashing all his teeth in a grin when he feels up the straps, fitting them snugly and making sure the thick dildo currently perched on her crotch is seated firmly in its bindings. He palms her ass for good measure and gets an arched eyebrow for his overstep.

“Do make certain Steve’s stretched enough,” she says lightly. Steve’s answering moan is almost pained, fingers curling into loose fists as he tugs testingly against the leather cuffs holding his wrists above his head. “So dramatic,” Peggy tsks.

Sam crawls up onto the bed, pausing to give the head of Steve’s dribbling cock a kiss. He licks the precum from his lower lip as he tucks two fingers into Steve’s lube-glistened ass, testing how easily the puckered skin opens around his idle scissoring. “Ease up there, Cap,” Sam tells him as Steve groans silently and arches his spine, “You’re gonna clench that thing in half if you’re not careful.”

“That would be rather obnoxious,” Peggy agrees.

“God, please,” Steve whines, eyelashes fanning out over his flushed cheeks, lips already swollen and wet with frequent bites, “You’re killing me here.”

“Nipples,” Peggy says tartly, and Sam grins as he wipes his fingers off on the sheets and reaches up to pluck and twist Steve’s nipples, purposefully rough with the still bruised flesh from earlier play. Steve shudders and bucks, whining fitfully as he raises his chest up willingly for the abuse. “In a moment, you’re going to gag him with your cock,” Peggy continues, stepping out of her heels - still worn for the sole purpose of teasing the shit out of Sam - and moving up onto the bed, “And if you’ll kindly come on his face instead of in his mouth, we’ll make a pretty picture out of our dear Captain.”

“Roger that,” Sam chirps, because puns always get a snort and an eyeroll out of Peggy.

Steve takes the dildo with ease, body flexing open to accept its thick length to the base, his thigh muscles clenched as he spreads his legs wide for her comfort. He’s whimpering now, dick twitching as it leaks, back arched to offer his chest to Sam’s hands even as he presses into Peggy.

“This is your daily reminder you’re spoiled as hell, Steve,” Sam chuckles.

“Please,” Steve whines, voice breaking, eyes wide open and full. “Please, I need…”

“You’ll get no less than everything you need,” Peggy reminds him, moving a hand up over his balls and using her nails as she cups and kneads them, rough enough that Steve’s toes curl against the sheets. “Open your mouth,” she adds, eyes on the two of them as Sam shifts to the head of the bed, “And keep it open. Your blowjobs are sloppy enough as it is; you might as well just drool openly.”

Steve blushes, red splotching down his neck and chest in pleasured embarrassment. “Guess I’m not allowed to apologize for that,” he mumbles dryly, humor in the crooked smile on his mouth. Obediently, he parts his lips and holds them open, accepting the first push of Sam’s dick with a soft moan and the immediate answer of his tongue.

“I’m not the one that’s gonna clean him up after,” Sam announces to no one in particular, “Spit and come all over his face? He’ll be a damn mess.”

“He usually is when he’s been a good boy,” notes Peggy sagely, and Steve trembles, slurping audibly on Sam’s cock, corner of his mouth already wet as he bobs his head up at an uncomfortable angle to fuck his face. “And he’s always a good boy,” she adds, tossing her head slightly to dislodge a loose curl from her face, gripping his balls tight.

“No argument here,” Sam agrees, his voice oddly soft as he pets his fingers over Steve’s strained jaw.

Peggy grinds against Steve now that he’s adjusted, her teeth pressing over her lower lip as she reaches down and presses the vibrator on. A light shudder runs down her spine as Steve chokes on Sam’s dick and pushes up against her, feet moving against the mattress to find purchase so he can better move into her thrusts.

They fuck Steve together, Peggy’s hand moving from his balls to massage over his cock, never quite stroking, Sam mirroring her teasing by pinching and flicking Steve’s nipples at random, his other hand gripping Steve’s plush hair and helping haul his face on Sam’s cock until Steve’s face and throat are wet with helplessly dribbled spit. Steve whines and shakes for them, arms straining but never attempting to break free of his flimsy bonds, eyes clenched shut against the view of both his lovers taking what they want of him and expecting him to keep up.

“Mouth open,” Sam needlessly reminds Steve as he draws his cock free of his mouth, letting Steve’s head fall back on the pillow. He gets a hand on Steve’s throat to hold him down, fingers curling to choke him as he jerks himself off over Steve’s wet face, Sam grunting softly at the way Steve keeps his tongue out and curled in anticipation. “The lady said on your face,” Sam chuckles breathlessly, smile faltering into a smirk as he starts to drip on Steve’s flushed cheeks, “Sorry, man.”

“The lady expects to be referred to by her name unless she chooses to otherwise title herself,” Peggy corrects him with a voice as crisp as a fresh apple and twice as sour, but her offense is feigned. “Unless you’d rather I let my heels remind you of such niceties while I walk across your back again.”

Sam comes abruptly, hissing between clenched teeth as his come splatters Steve’s open mouth and across his chin, Sam moving his hand just as it starts dripping thick down the front of Steve’s throat. “That about as messy as you were lookin’ for?” Sam asks breathlessly, laughing a little as he leans his weight into the headboard.

Peggy purses her lips, teasing. “It’s adequate, I suppose.”

“You want me to jack him off so you can really give it to him?” Sam asks conversationally, nodding towards Peggy’s hand still petting Steve’s cock, and she gives a small shrug and releases him obligingly. “Yeah,” Sam croons to no one in particular, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s rigid dick and jerking him slowly, chuckling again when Steve whines high and wet.

Peggy drops her hands to Steve’s hips, using the better leverage to start really slamming their bodies together, breath catching at the sharp press of persistent vibration with every hard grind of their hips. “Much better,” she murmurs, enjoying the way Steve’s knees open wide and his ass raises for easier access, his asshole slick and puffy and entirely willing to accept every hard fuck. “Always so accommodating.”

“That’s our boy,” Sam agrees with a grin, going back to choking him. “He’s gonna come soon, should I be letting him?”

“I suppose his good behavior warrants it,” Peggy says, smiling when she notices Steve’s eyes on her naked chest, breasts swaying with every jolt of her body forward. “Go on, Steve. Why don’t you come for us so you can do it again when I’m sitting on your face?”

Sam and Steve both groan for that, and Steve’s feet lose traction on the mattress as he comes with Sam milking him hard, splattering his own stomach and chest with his mouth still held jaw-achingly wide, voice rasped from Sam’s grip on his throat.

“You know I wasn’t even bothering with his prostate,” Peggy informs Sam as she reaches down to detach the dildo, leaving Steve plugged up as she eases out of the harness entirely. “All that for an intentionally lazy fuck.” She pauses to fix her hair, watching Steve watching her as she tucks heavily curled locks back into place.

“Maybe I outta do something about that,” Sam suggests as he takes her hand and helps her up, “Step up the game some.”

“You do that,” Peggy says, knees dropping on either side of Steve’s face. He’s a mess of spit and ejaculate, still-open mouth wet with both, eyes wide and openly pleading as her crotch hovers close enough to feel her heat. “I’ll keep him otherwise occupied.”

Steve whimpers their names, syllables clumsy without the ability to properly shape them, and Peggy settles on his face with one hand holding herself open and the other dropping back behind herself to give Sam’s arm an encouraging pat. “Mouth open, Steve,” she reminds him needlessly, head falling back and lips parting on a silent moan as his tongue laps messy and eager across her pussy.

Sam grips the base of the dildo and starts working it into him, chuckling when Steve groans, muffled against Peggy’s wet flesh.

“A good fuck will earn you another orgasm,” Peggy tells Steve, her voice a little breathless, “Immediately following mine. Don’t dally, now.”

Steve’s tongue delves inside, his nose rutting against the hardened nub of her clit, and Sam leans up behind her to kiss her arched neck as the three of them move together with years’ worth of practice and trust.

Steve keeps his mouth open until he’s allowed to close it quite a long time later.


End file.
